In order to keep pressure fluctuations during the operation in an internal combustion engine at a low level, the internal combustion engine can be equipped with a fuel accumulator to which fuel injectors are hydraulically coupled and which has a relatively large volume. Such a fuel accumulator is often referred to as a fuel rail. The fuel rail supplies the fuel from a fuel tank via a low or high pressure fuel pump to the fuel injectors.
Fuel rails comprise a hollow body with recesses in form of cups which are also known as fuel injector cups. The fuel injector cups are hydraulically coupled to the fuel injectors. The connection between the fuel injectors and the fuel injector cups of the fuel rail needs to be very precise in order to mount the fuel injectors in a correct injection angle.
The EP 1 703 121 A1 discloses a clip that is suitable for connecting and positioning a fuel injector to a fuel rail comprising a first recess being designed for retaining a fuel injector, comprising a second recess that communicates with the first recess being designed for retaining an injector guide which is connected to the fuel injector and comprising a third recess being designed for retaining a cup guide of a cup of the fuel rail.